From Mortal to Immortal
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Bella Cullen never realized the difference from being a normal teenage girl, living in Forks, to be a vampire, who is addicted to blood. She made a massive leap from one life to another. When the volturi realizes Bella's powers, they want her. Its another war of vampires against vampires, but this time, the Cullen's have something up their sleeve…Who will win? Find out, please R&R!


**From Mortal to Immortal**

**Bella Cullen never realised the difference from being a normal teenage girl, living in Forks, to be a vampire, who is addicted to blood. She made a massive leap from one life to another. When the volturi realises Bella's powers, they want her. Its another war of vampires against vampires, but this time, the Cullen's have something up their sleeve…Who will win? Find out, please R&R!**

**Chapter 1 – School?**

As the burning ball of orange fire was about to disappear from view, Bella tucked Renesmee into her soft bed. Bella looked deep into Renesmee's eyes. They were pure, like hers when she was a human. She was glad to be a vampire, she hated her life, if Edward never turned up, her life wouldn't be worth living. But, she sort of missed her friends, but she had lots of friends that are vampires, they're not the same though.

"Mum." Renesmee said, her voice was in its normal sweet tone, it made Bella think she was listening to an angel speak. Bella smiled at her daughter, "Yes, Renesmee?" Bella asked her, she wondered what was troubling her. "I know you went to school, and dad did and the rest of my family did, well, why don't I go mum? Why am I stuck here all day everyday?" She asked a little annoyed by the thought. Bella was speechless. She never gave a thought to why she needed to go to school; she's a vampire's daughter! How could Bella pick her up! What if she made friends? What if her friend's came over? But, on the other hand, Edward went to school, so did Alice and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, so why not Renesmee?

"School?" Bella said. Renesmee got out of bed; she sat on her desk and crossed her arms. "You never give me answers! It's not fair! Anything I want to do, you prevent it! It's like I'm in a prison sometimes! Forget it, mum! If you won't tell me, I will find my own way of getting an answer!" yelled Renesmee. Bella went up to Renesmee, and picked her up, she tucked her once again in bed and sighed. "I don't know why, I will ask your dad tonight, I will do my best." Bella told Renesmee. A huge smile spread across Renesmee's face. She leaned up and hugged her mum tightly. "I love you, mum!" She said under her breath. Bella backed away and smiled. "I love you too! Now go to sleep now!"

Bella walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She slowly walked downstairs and flung open the door to see Edward and the rest of the family, sitting in the living room chatting. Bella gulped. "Edward, can we talk in…private please?" Edward nodded. " Saying your going to have a divorce, Bella!" Joked Emmett. Bella gave a sharp enough look to cut through metal. Emmett sighed. "You can't please them all, can you?"

Edward walked through the door quickly and slammed the door shut. Bella smiled. "What is it, Bella? Please don't say it's to do with the volturi!" Edward burst. "No! Wait, why are you saying about the 'volturi?" Bella asked confused. "Oh, no reason, just a check!" Edward urged. Bella gave him a 'I don't believe you look!' Edward sighed. "What are you hiding from me, Edward? I'm your wife! You can't just hide stuff away!" Bella told him. "I said the wrong thing didn't I?" Edward sighed, "Shit!" Bella gulped. "Never mind! Oh, Renesmee asked me something and I need you to tell me what you think of it!" Bella said. Edward nodded happy to here that its nothing to do with the 'volturi'. "She said that she wanted to go to school, I don't see why not, what's the harm in doing education…" Bella told him. Edward looked angry, she could see the fire in his eyes and his body tensing. "Bella! She's NOT human! She would stand out! She would make friends! You know what this mean!" Edward yelled. Bella grabbed his wrist. "I know! Because I made friends with one!" She screamed back. Edward looked at Bella in the eyes. He sighed. "Your right! I'm sorry, she can go, but I'll ask Carlisle first…" Edward mumbled. "Forget it, Edward! Just…forget it.

Bella realesed her grip on Edward and flung herself on the floor. What had she done? She felt as if her relasionship with Edward was cracking a bit. But what did he mean by, _'Please don't say it's to do with the volturi'_ He must be hiding something! She heard small whispers behind her back…As soon as she turned round she saw 6 evil red eyes glaring down at her. She was about to yell for Edward when a hand covered her mouth and a cloth. Jane then put a cloth over her nose and some of her mouth, Bella struggled and fought to get free but it was no use, she was loosing concisions. Soon, she was in a deep sleep, unknown to where she was going, or where she was going…

**So guys! Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it! What is going to happen to Bella? What will the Cullen's do? Find out!**


End file.
